shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shells: Chapter 17
Shells; Chapter 16: Big Surprise By: Lvdoomien _____________________________________________________________________________ Komota: Why the hell are you yelling? Did you get the beli? Tomas: Yes I got the beli but I got this too! Why didn't you tell me?! Komota: Heh. That much now? I have not looked at my bounty in a while but that is a lot of zeroes. Sake: Jeez, we could buy an island with that much. Tomas: Dude, you're not taking this serious enough that's a huge number!!! Komota: Tomas my good friend calm down. And give me the beli you got while you're at it. Tomas: Oh yeah I forgot about that. Store guy: And the door? Komota: Right, right. Store guy: Come around back and I'll have your supplies ready. Tomas: Well Komota, Sake, take the supplies to the ship. I have something to do. Komota: If it has anything to do with that guy with the heads I swear- Tomas: Oh calm down! I just gotta go see the beach! Komota: Well we are not going to carry this by ourselves! Tomas: Ugh fine! Komota: Alright, that looks like everything. Sake: Shouldn't we make sure we have everything first? Tomas: Well before that, how long has it been since we left that store? Komota: About an hour, why? Tomas: Damnit! Sake: Kayden. Komota: We can figure it out later. Now, two barrels of various fruits? Sake: Uhh check. Tomas: Okay... okay I'm here. Stranger: Oh good, I was thinking you chickened out. Shall we do this now? Tomas: Hell yeah! Stranger: Give me a moment, its hard to fight in this robe. Tomas: You're a chic?! Stranger: And my name is Lynn, so you got a problem? Tomas: Somewhat. Lynn: Well then you're gonna lose this fight! Tomas: Bring it on! Tomas: Sheru Double Arrow! Lynn: Now I got you! Tomas: You can't beat me that easily! Lynn: I'll killed pirates bigger than you! Tomas: Me too! Lynn: Oh now I'm breaking you! Tomas: Ow! That friggin' hurt what the hell?! Lynn: You might wanna go get that checked out. It looks serious. Tomas: Okay you're really hot but you're really dead! I'm gonna kill you first chance I get! Lynn: I like you too but I have better things to do. Bye. Meanwhile Komota: And finally, one bucket. Sake: Yeah that's here! Komota: Now that that is done, we need to find Tomas. Sake: There he is! Komota: What? Tomas: Yeah uhh... I need the beli. Komota: Damnit Tomas. Sake grabs his legs and the beli. Sake: Got it. Tomas: What the hell where am I and what the hell am I wearing?! Doctor: You're in the hospital and you're wearing a patient's gown since you're clothing was soaked in blood. You're friends brought you here. Tomas: So how'd I get this gown on? Doctor: My nurse put it on you after taking off your bloodied clothes. Tomas: Is you're nurse a chic? Doctor: Yes. Tomas: Sweet. Now whats the medicational report or whatever? Doctor: Well, you received a large laceration on your chest, so I stitched that up and disinfected it. It's probably gonna scar though. If it starts bleeding, go ahead and come back. Tomas: Yeah sure. How do you get outta here? Doctor: Stairs are down the hall. Tomas: Alright. Komota: There you are. Here are some new clothes. Tomas: Sweet. I'm gonna go change into these real quick. Sake: We'll be at the ship. Komota: You went after that guy with the two heads? Tomas: He was a chic! And she kicked me ass! And I'm still pissed off about it! Sake: Heh. Tomas: It's not funny! Wait... I almost forgot! Komota: What? Tomas: Everyone, to the marine outpost! Sake: Why? Tomas: Those bastards don't have our crew on record so we're gonna change that! Sake: It' almost night, why don't we wait for morning? Komota: I second that motion. Tomas: Bloody hell. Fine. G'night then. The Next Morning Tomas: Everyone up! All two of you! We're heading to the marine base! Sake: Can't we set sail? Tomas: Nope! We're gonna go put our names in the history books! Komota: Sake, if we do not do it now, he is going to be complaining about it until we get to another island. Tomas: That's right! Now lets go! Nero: I knew this was gonna be a good day. Tomas: Oh you gotta be kidding me. TO BE CONTINUED What do you guys think? <-Previous Next-> Category:Stories Category:Lvdoomien Category:Shells